


Action figure theatre: In the sickbay

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Just a collection of pictures I did with my built-from-scratch 1/6 scale sickbay bed





	Action figure theatre: In the sickbay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belsmomaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/gifts).



Just a collection of pictures I did with my built-from-scratch 1/6 scale sickbay bed:

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

And here is how I built it, step-by-step:

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
